


Popsicle

by SasuSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi-centric, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu-centric, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSoul/pseuds/SasuSoul
Summary: Yuu steals Asahi's popsicle, and probably his heart. The second chapter is pure smut.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to get out of a writer's block, and to get back into writing stuff that isn't just Klance, I tried rewriting one of my old Haikyuu drabbles from 2017. This has previously been posted to FF.net, but I have now removed it so I can upload this version here. It's nice to see some improvement, even though the piece is relatively short and simple. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

“Hey, Asahi! Let me taste! Let me taste!” The spiky-haired brunet yelled from the top of his lungs, pointing to the soda-flavored popsicle dangling from Asahi’s mouth.

“We just walked past the shop Noya, couldn’t you have gotten one for yourself?” Asahi asked confused, tilting his head.

The teammates were on their way home from practice on a scorching summer day. The sun had started setting, and they were both wearing their sports uniforms, soaked in sweat from practicing spikes and receives for the past two hours. A perfect day for an icy snack.

“I forgot my wallet!” Yuu laughed nervously, running a hand through his greasy chocolate-brown hair. The sweat from practice made it slick back in a strange Pompadour, stray hairs peeking out to the sides like porcupine spikes. “Besides, I got jealous. You bought my favorite kind!” he added with a pout.

The comment made Asahi chuckle. This childish demeanor was typical behavior for Yuu, making others on the team view him as a bit of a nuisance. However, Asahi found it adorable. It was one of the characteristics that made Yuu who he was, and he wouldn’t trade that playfulness for anything.

If he wanted a popsicle that badly, Yuu could have asked. Asahi would have bought him one in a heartbeat. He loved making Yuu happy, no matter the size of the friendly gesture. Painting his face with a massive grin was the highlight of Asahi’s day.

“You know, I would’ve bought you one if you told me sooner,” he smiled, but it faded when he saw Yuu’s flushed composure. He seemed anxious, almost apologetic, as he blinked up at Asahi through short, dark-brown lashes.

“But you always buy me stuff, Asahi…” he mumbled, kicking a pebble down the street with his right foot. “I feel like I owe you so much already…”

Asahi’s eyes widened in surprise. There was no need for Yuu to feel that way. He didn’t pay for him that much, did he? Well, he thought, rubbing his chin, there was that hot dog last week… And that bowl of ramen at the Izakaya the other day. Not to mention yesterday, when he had offered Yuu an entire pack of gum when he complained about his breath. Yikes! He treated him to a lot more than he’d originally thought.

It didn’t matter to him though. Asahi enjoyed spending money on his friends, especially Yuu. Besides, his family was well off, and he had plenty of money to go around. Minor costs like these didn’t bother him in the slightest. However, it seemed to bother Yuu. Judging from the pink hue on his cheeks, it even embarrassed him.

Biting his lower lip, Yuu’s coffee eyes met Asahi’s swiftly before darting down to his shoes. He coughed, mumbling under his breath. “I can provide for myself, you know. I don’t wanna be a burden to you.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal,” Asahi insisted, waving his hand nonchalantly, “besides, you’d do the same for me.” Yuu smiled up at him, and that familiar, fluttering warmth spread throughout Asahi’s chest. If someone had asked him which one was brighter, Yuu’s smile or the sunset, he wouldn’t have been able to answer them.

They walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the setting sun and the fresh summer breeze. Like magnetism, Asahi’s eyes kept being drawn back down to Yuu’s cheerful complexion, stealing glances at him whenever he could. That was why he immediately sensed the shift in Yuu’s mood, going from relaxed to mischievous within seconds. However, he still didn’t react in time.

“Hey!” Asahi yelped as Yuu tugged onto his shirt, jumping up to snatch the popsicle out of his mouth in one fixed motion. “What was that about?” he scolded, swatting at Yuu.

Yuu merely snickered, stepping backwards out of reach, sticking his tongue out. _How mature_ , Asahi thought, letting out an exasperated breath.

“You planning on giving that back?” he asked, raising a brow at him. Yuu shook his head, popping the popsicle into his mouth.

“This is mine now,” he declared, licking it from base to tip, lapping up the excess liquid melting off the sides. Asahi coughed hard in an attempt to hide a needy groan. From the amused look on Yuu’s face, he would say he failed miserably.

“And if I want it back?” he tried, voice embarrassingly high and squeaky. Yuu smirked. His teasing affected Asahi more than a little, and he was well aware of it.

“No can do,” he singsonged, skipping down the road a few meters ahead. When he turned back, his lips were enveloping the popsicle, red and glistening as he pushed it further into his waiting mouth. The look in his eyes was downright filthy, and Asahi’s blood flooded from his brain to his abdomen at record speed. When he pulled off with an audible pop, licking the corner of his mouth, it took everything in Asahi’s willpower not to pin him to the nearest surface and have his way with him. There was no way that minx didn’t know what he was doing.

“Hey, Asahi,” Yuu smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes, “I think I figured out how to pay you back.”

“Oh?” Asahi gulped, his mouth turning dry and his cheeks heating. “How, exactly?”

Yuu turned on his heel, skipping down the sidewalk as he hummed, “Why don’t you come over to my place and find out?”

Then he sprinted off, and Asahi followed, chasing him down the streets of Karumai as if his life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That smut I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut. I don't really have much more to say. At least it's better than what I wrote the first time around. Hope you enjoy!

Yuu had no problem outrunning Asahi, although his legs were twice as short. But when he reached the door, he lost his head-start fumbling with his keys, and Asahi caught up with him. Strong, hairy arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off the ground, ignoring Yuu’s squirms and yelps as he yanked the keys out of his hands. Asahi lost no time prying the door open, carrying Yuu inside demonstratively, letting him know who was in charge. Watching him take control, throwing him around like a rag-doll; Yuu had to admit that was a major turn-on.

The locking of their lips followed soon after, the warmth and comfort he needed so badly filling him from top to bottom. He wrapped his legs around Asahi’s waist, feeling long fingers tangle into his spiky brown hair, deepening the kiss. His lips still tasted of soda-flavored popsicle, mixed with Asahi’s signature savouriness. It was heavenly.

Yuu broke the kiss, allowing his lips to explore Asahi’s exposed neck. The salt and musk from his sweaty skin hit his tongue, the sensation overwhelming. He had to keep tasting, keep exploring. There was never enough.

He bit down at the base of his throat, right above his collarbone, and started sucking. Asahi groaned. The sound was low, dark, and sensual, sending chills down Yuu’s spine. Goosebumps appeared all over his skin, and he trembled in Asahi’s firm hold, reveling in the sounds he coaxed from his boyfriend.

“Off,” Asahi mumbled against his hair, pulling at Yuu’s jersey. It was gone in a flash, tossed away in a pile and promptly forgotten. Yuu arched his now bare chest in Asahi’s hold, showing off his lean, glistening abs. He didn’t have to look up, he knew he was watching. Asahi loved watching him, and he had never been subtle about it, try as he might. The face he always made when Daichi caught him staring at practice; precious. Yuu smirked at the memory.

Asahi cupped his cheeks, giving him a look that read “What’s so funny?”, raising a confused brow at him. Yuu smirked wider, grabbing him by his collar and crashing their lips together. Asahi gasped in surprise as he pushed his tongue inside, almost losing his hold of him. _Perfect,_ Yuu thought. It seemed it was time for him to take back control.

Dropping to the ground, he pulled his shorts and boxers down in one swift motion; never one to be shy or sweet about it. Asahi coughed, his eyes widening. Yuu smiled and grabbed his hand, guiding him down the hall.

“I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell need a shower.” Asahi nodded; his eyes clouded as he fumbled over the doorstep and into the bathroom. Yuu had him right where he wanted him.

Stepping into the stream of hot water, Yuu looked back over his shoulder, winking at his dazed boyfriend. “You coming?”

He had never seen Asahi undress so fast. Clothes were flying in all directions, and before Yuu could catch his breath, lips and hands were roaming all over him, caging him between Asahi’s wet body and the icy shower wall. The contrast did wonders for his libido.

Soft moans and hums echoed through the room as Yuu’s hands started their own exploration, brushing lower and lower until he could feel the faint happy trail leading down Asahi’s abdomen. Oh, how Yuu loved Asahi’s body hair. There was something about how it framed his muscles, outlining his body like a map for him to trace. The strength, the harshness, the masculinity; the exact opposite of his kind, almost frail personality. He was the best of both worlds, and Yuu wanted it all.

Lowering to his knees, Yuu placed a kiss right below Asahi’s navel, earning him a sharp gasp and stuttering hips. He stopped for a few seconds to admire the sight in front of him. Asahi’s chest was heaving erratically, his eyes blown out and his hair pushed back like a long, slick lion’s mane. He was achingly hard, and it was obvious from the way his nails dug into his thighs he held himself back from rutting against Yuu’s face. Ever the gentleman.

As his tongue brushed against the tip, he could hear Asahi groan in frustration. But Yuu wasn’t planning on giving him what he wanted, not yet. Torturing him was part of the fun. Luring those desperate noises out of his throat, watching him gradually lose control because of his ministrations. So Yuu pulled back, content with just rubbing Asahi’s balls in small circles, running a hand slowly up and down his inner thigh.

“Yuu…” He moaned, and soon a hand found its way to his now flattened hair, nuzzling him towards Asahi’s crotch. Not so much a command as an insistent plea. Yuu blinked up at him through bright brown lashes, still not opening his mouth. A sigh escaped Asahi’s lips. Breathless, blown out. “Please,” he whispered. And how could Yuu deny him when he looked like that?

Yuu started with the head, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking lightly, humming as a bead of salty pre-come hit his tongue. Asahi always tasted delicious. As he moved down the shaft, the grip on his hair tightened, pulling him forward slowly to engulf more and more of Asahi’s member.

He gagged as his nose hit Asahi’s pubic bone, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The grip in his hair faltered for a second, allowing him to pull off if he wanted to. Asahi was always considerate, even when he didn’t need to be. Yuu was perfectly content where he was.

To demonstrate, he reached down and grabbed his aching erection, moaning around Asahi as he started tugging at it frantically. In the beginning, Yuu used to be embarrassed about his oral fixation, but now he embraced it wholeheartedly. There was nothing like getting off with his mouth full of cock, tasting the musk, and feeling the muscles in his throat contract around the intrusion. Asahi always feared he would overdo it and hurt him, but once he let himself get lost in the feeling-handing control over to his most basal desires-Yuu always ended up receiving that numbing sensation he craved; sending them both over the edge.

This time was no different.

“Yuu… Close,” Asahi sighed, his legs trembling as he bucked his hips forward. Yuu moaned around his length, more tears welling up in his eyes. He just needed one last push to get over the edge.

On cue, Asahi’s hand came down to caress his chin, tilting it upwards so their eyes met. Biting his lower lip, he cursed, wiping a tear from Yuu’s eye as he pushed further into his mouth. “Fuck… You look so good like this.”

Yuu’s vision went white. All he could feel was the numbing sensation in his throat and the contractions in his abdomen as he spurted all over the shower tiles. Soon, Asahi followed, filling his mouth with that bitter, musky liquid he so desperately craved. He continued for several seconds, and Yuu didn’t have the strength to keep it all in his mouth. Small droplets of white trickled down the side of his mouth. He popped off the shaft, swallowing greedily, trying his best to catch the escaping beads with the tip of his tongue. Asahi laughed at his futile attempt, running his thumb along his chin to catch the residual spill. Unabashed in his afterglow, Yuu opened his mouth, keening as Asahi gently stuck his thumb inside. He licked it off, savoring every drop. Maybe soda wasn’t his favorite flavor of popsicle after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a kudos or a comment, it's much appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr for more shenanigangs: @sasusoul
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I had a (pretty terrible) second part to this fic as well back in the day. Now that I've improved my smut, it would've been fun to try and find that part and rewrite it. Please do tell me in the comments if you're interested in that. 
> 
> As always, if you liked this, please leave a kudos or a comment down below. I really appreciate it! I'm hoping to regain some inspiration and update my ongoing fics soon. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: @sasusoul if you wanna chat or request a fic from me :) 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
